


i’ll be right there (wherever you are)

by izzienolastname



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, dock scene, the talisman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzienolastname/pseuds/izzienolastname
Summary: After getting out of the therapy box at the end of 3x05, Hope looks for Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	i’ll be right there (wherever you are)

The moon is out and the dock lamp illuminates Josie’s figure as she stands and looks out to the water, her arms wrapped around herself.

Light footsteps couldn’t be heard as Hope walks up from behind cautiously. It feels like déjà vu, coming out of the therapy box where they met at the same place.

“Hey,” the brunette jumps a little and turns around, “I was just looking everywhere for you.” Hope smiles, Josie smiles too when she realizes who it is.

“I just got done packing,” Josie looks away awkwardly, “I needed a breath of fresh air.”

Josie’s words don’t hit Hope right away, but the auburn haired girl eventually looks up from the boards of the dock with confusion.

“Packing?” her voice is full of concern but her face still softens for Josie always, “are you going to see your Mom again?”

“No,” Josie takes a deep breath and meets Hope’s eyes finally, “I’m transferring to Mystic Falls High.”

“Oh, really?” Hope let’s the words slip but they are barely even heard. She doesn’t know how to process this because she’s so caught off guard. 

She didn’t even think of this possibility, why hasn’t she? Has she really been so wrapped up in her boyfriend that she hasn’t even been thinking about her best friend? Are they even best friends? This was their first time talking in forever and too many questions are swarming her head. It upsets Hope deeply and she doesn’t want to admit that. Why hasn’t she been paying attention?

Hope also doesn’t want to admit that she needs Josie around constantly. Even if they aren’t talking or interacting, Hope needs to know that Josie is near her. It’s been that way since they were kids. She’s going to keep telling herself that it’s the way her wolf acts around her friends, but it’s always only been for Josie. 

“I’ve just been thinking that this is the best decision for me right now. Every time I see the students and even just the walls of this school, I think of what I did. Everything here is just a constant reminder of what happened and what I put everyone through.” Josie’s eyes don’t meet her’s anymore and she sways nervously. Hope grabs her hand to stop her.

“Jo, no matter what the students think, no matter what you tell yourself, think of everything you’ve been through. You went through so much with Dark Josie, you’re not giving yourself enough credit because you’re the strongest person I know.” maybe Hope let’s that slip, but she can’t help but always open up to Josie this easily. Especially when that’s what she truly feels. 

Josie’s eyes shoot up to meet hers again and Hope feels nervous under her gaze.

“I’m not as strong as you think I am, I put my magic away.” she confesses it like it’s the most normal thing but it surprises Hope because she didn’t know this. 

“Josie, magic or no magic, what I said still stands.” Hope gets flashbacks of not being able to tell human Landon that he is strong right here on the same dock. She pushes it to the back of her mind, not knowing what any of this means for her.

Hope is still holding Josie’s hand.

“For what it’s worth, I want you to stay.” Hope’s eyes meet Josie’s again, she ignores the tear rolling down her own cheek. Hope remembers when Josie said those words to her, and how they meant the world. It was all she needed to hear.

Josie makes a small sound that sounds like a laugh because she must remember her own words, she blushes under the light.

“I’ve tried, but this is what I think is best for me right now,” her thumb brushes the top of Hope’s hand, “and it is difficult, because every time I think it over, I think of you. I think of how much you’ve done for me. You’re basically one of the only reasons I’m alive right now, you never gave up on me.” Josie let’s out another shaky laugh as Hope spirals at this confession. 

She just now notices the tears falling down the other girl’s cheeks. The moonlight hits her face so perfectly. 

The auburn haired girl takes in the sight without realizing she’s staring. She can’t help it, Josie has always looked so beautiful without having to try. She’s always been everything to Hope.

“Of course Jo, I can’t watch you get hurt.” her mind drifts to the recent events in the therapy box and anger takes over, she tries to push it down. Hope wants to say everything she is thinking, but she’s scared to face it. She’s too scared to face her feelings.

Now both of her hands are in Josie’s.

“Hey, I’ll be fine.” the siphoner’s voice comes out hushed, it makes Hope’s heart do a flip and she softens just like that.

“What if another monster comes out of no where?” Hope wants to start ranting of all the dangerous possibilities.

“We took care of that.” 

“But still-“

“Like I said,” Josie laughs at Hope’s concern, “I’m going to be fine.” 

“Maybe I can show you around the school, introduce you to Maya and Ethan?” Hope suggests.

“I’ve already met Ethan and he showed me around the school.” 

The Tribrid cant explain why that causes a pang of jealousy. It’s easy for her to feel jealousy when she hears about anyone with Josie, really. 

She shouldn’t be feeling this way, not when she is the one who has been too occupied. 

“Oh, cool.” she doesn’t know what to say and it comes out awkwardly. 

“You can still come if you want.” Josie suggests, and the offer sounds tempting. To leave things behind and go to a different school with Josie? Probably one of the most pleasant sounding ideas. 

“No that’s okay, you don’t need the tribrid in your math class as a constant reminder of supernaturals.”

Josie’s laugh echoes to the back of the woods and Hope’s heart beats a little faster.

“Hope, you are the best reminder. You constantly remind me to be strong. You reminded me to change the story. Did you think I forgot?” 

“Everything I said is true.” for a moment they just smile at each other and the world disappears, there are no schools, there are no decisions waiting to be made, it’s just the two of them on the dock in the middle of the night.

“So is this goodbye?” Hope asks. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” 

“Well wherever you are just know I’ll be right there with you whenever you need me.” As much as Hope wants to take her offer, she knows it’s best for Josie to be by herself right now. 

Josie doesn’t need Hope following her around like a lost puppy. Maybe this is one of Hope’s harder decisions to make, she can’t stand the thought of not having Josie around. 

“Uhm- here, just in case you need those reminders.” Hope snaps out of her thoughts and takes the talisman out of her coat pocket. She doesn’t want to let go of Josie’s hands but has to for this.

“The talisman?” Josie’s face lights up immediately at the sight of the necklace that literally saved her life.

“I got it back from MG.” Hope smiles.

“Do you want to put it on me?” Josie asks, moving her hair to the side. Hope’s mind shuts down for a second but she nods quickly.

Hope steps forward and puts the necklace around her neck. She struggles with the clasp for a second but eventually gets it. 

Before she can admire it on Josie, she’s engulfed into a hug that she gladly melts into.

She can’t explain the feeling of being in Josie’s arms and the contentedness she feels for the first time in weeks. 

Only Josie Saltzman can make Hope Mikaelson feel this way.

Hope finally realizes this.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in the middle of the night thinking of the 3x05 stills...


End file.
